


Problematic Pon Farr

by BarPurple



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Pon Farr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-15 23:17:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10559368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarPurple/pseuds/BarPurple
Summary: Bones gets an insight into Pon Farr, and more information than he every wanted about Spock and Uhura.





	

Kirk discreetly smothered another yawn and wondered just how much was left of this particular ceremony. The Enterprise was opening official trade relations with Ho’lat, a matriarchal race who had very particular protocols for business relations. He and Spock had been involved in the reading of the terms of trade for the last two hours. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed Spock shuffle again, even the Vulcan was getting uncomfortable. The ceremony finally came to an end Kirk made the correct farewells to the Ho’lat and turned to Spock with a sigh. A frown quickly replaced he’s relived expression.

“What’s wrong Spock?”

“I assure you I am quite well captain.”

Kirk’s eyebrows rose at Spock’s blatant lie. 

“You’re sweating and shaking.”

“It is nothing Jim.”

Now Kirk knew something was very wrong. Spock almost never called him Jim, and the snarl in his voice sounded almost emotional. A quick look around the room located Bones, who hurried over at Kirk’s not so subtle beckoning. The doctor took one look at Spock and blanched.

“We need a private room and Urhura. Now.”

The doctor’s tone was so commanding that Kirk found his feet moving toward the exit before his brain had a chance to question what was going on. He led them to the private room his status as captain had granted him, once the door was closed he managed to ask a very important question.

“What the hell is going on?”

Spock’s hands balled into fists, sweat was pouring from him now, his only answer to Kirk’s question was a low growl. Kirk grabbed Bones and dragged him to one side.

“Is this Pon farr?”

“Oh well done, you didn’t sleep through all the Vulcan cultural classes then.”

The captain and the doctor exchange a frustrated look, behind them Spock was desperately attempting to regain control, but failing as the hormonal changes swamped his system.

“Doctor McCoy, please do not discuss my condition with the captain. Where is my mate?”

His question was delivered in a growl that sent a shiver down Kirk’s spine. The other thing he remembered from the Academy’s Vulcan cultural classes was that a male Vulcan’s strength could increase tenfold during Pon farr. He already had first-hand experience of Spock’s right hook; he did not want to risk a blow from him in this state. He whispered his plan to Bones.

“I’ll get her, but she’s in the linguistics meeting, it could take a while.”

“There are things I do medically for him until then, but hurry the hell up.”

Bones shoved him out of the door and locked it. He squared his shoulders and flexed his hands.

“Spock. I am your doctor. I can help you until Uhura arrives.”

“That will not be necessary Doctor.”

“Really? Because I think a hormonal Vulcan running around this protocol obsessed planet would be about as useful as a teetotaller at a whiskey tasting.”

It was reassuring that Spock still had enough control of himself to frown as McCoy’s choice of phrase.

“Very well Doctor, what do you propose?”

Bones moved to stand opposite Spock; he raised his right hand with his ring and pinkie finger tuck under his thumb, his other two fingers extended.

“Don’t ask me to pronounce it, but this meditation will help you relax.”

Spock nodded slowly and mirrored McCoy’s hand. Bones closed the small gap between their hands allowing their fingers to touch. He paused for a beat and then ran his fingers over the back of Spock’s, muttering to himself as he did so; “Down, round, up, reverse, down, round, up.”

“Focus on your breathing Doctor.”

Bones rolled his eyes; “Sorry, this is my first time.”

\----

Kirk had managed to interrupt the linguistics meeting, only stumbling on the correct protocol once.

“Mother Ambassador, my sincerest apologies, a time sensitive matter has arisen. The presence of Lieutenant Uhura is required with the upmost speed.”

The Ho’lat ambassador bowed and made her farewells to Uhura. Kirk held himself still and fought the urge to grab Uhura’s arm and drag her from the room, protocol be dammed. Finally they made it out to the corridor and Kirk was able to softly say; “It’s Spock. Pon farr.”

“It’s a week early. Where is he?”

“In the private room the Ho’lat gave me. He’s with Bones.”

“Okay, we’re going to need privacy for the at least the next four hours.”

Kirk’s step faltered, “Four hours? Wow.”

“Captain. Shut up.”

“Yes ma’am.”

\----

Bones’ hand was working on muscle memory now and he was inhaling and exhaling in the correct pattern. A sudden flash of Uhura in the throes of passion popped into his mind, almost making him break contact with Spock. His professionalism kept his hand moving, his patient’s needs outweighing his embarrassment. Spock dipped his head to avoid the doctor’s eyes.

“My apologies Doctor, a mild mind meld can be a side effect of this procedure.”

Bones blinked rapidly as he tried to clear the images of Uhura from his mind. Who would have thought Spock was capable of such passion?

“Woah. I’ll forget everything I promise.”

Spock raised an eyebrow; “As will I regarding your intimate encounter with Nurse Chapel.”

Bones bit back his snarky reply as Spock’s head snapped up and his eyes fixed on the door.

“Now what?”

“My mate.”

The door opened and Uhura rushed inside a stream of Vulcan flowing from her lips as she moved towards Spock. Bones barely avoided being sandwiched between the two of them as they embraced. He stumbled into Kirk as he made a hasty exit dragging the captain into the hallway in his wake.

“Are you alright, Bones?”

McCoy gave a full body shudder and jerked his thumb at the locked door.

“You need to make sure they aren’t interrupted.”

Bones’ started off down the corridor art a fast pace, but Kirk managed to catch his arm before he’d gone too far.

“Where are you going?”

“Back to the ship to raid Chekov’s locker. I’m prescribing myself four fingers of bourbon to get the Vulcan out of my brain. I’ll send someone along with ear plugs for you”

Kirk’s head jerked around to stare at the closed door, “Wait? Earplugs?”

Bones had vanished around the corner leaving Jim to wonder if he was joking or not. He took up position outside the door to ensure that Spock and Uhrua were given all the privacy they needed to do, well he didn’t really want to think about it too much. Ten minutes later he discovered that Bones had not been joking at all.


End file.
